Bat-Requests of Ginella
by GinellaEvans
Summary: Stop by and take a look! If you want to make a request, be sure to pass to my profile first! It's important! Have a nice reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Request from a Fanfiction person who wanted to stay anonymous: "Something fighting related training; martial arts or wrestling"_

 **& & I chose to do martial arts better, because I could find better images and videos about that :) Hope you like what I did! It was not easy. I think next of your requests will be easier xD&&**

TRAIN AND YOU'LL LEARN; DON'T AND YOU'LL DIE

The weather was incredibly hot and even if inside the building things were better, it was still noticeable than the persons gathered in front were suffering the consequences of the heat. Of course, they were in lands where there was more sand than cement and where the sun was more present than anything, but it was summer. And summer there was incredibly horrible for a lot of people that were new or were just too pale for their own good. One look up to his mother and he knew that she didn't care a bit if they were suffering from the weather or not. Not like his grandfather care either, now that he was thinking about it. Still, Damian was just a little preoccupied for them.

"Can I not fight with them, mother?" he asked, instead.

"Not yet, _habibi_. You will train with your grandfather or me until time comes and you will be able to unite with them if you wish" she answered easily "But remember, you're going to be the leader"

Damian sighed. He already knew the answer to the question but he still would claim the same thing time and time again. He knew his place, he knew he was going to inherit all of that, he knew he had to be a strong leader and not a mate for them… He knew it too damn well. He had learnt it the hard way. He was more than them, he had privileges. And they didn't. Still… Was it so bad wishing that?

Later at the afternoon, after his studies that his mother had disposed him, his grandfather, Ra's Al Ghul, entered in his room and stand there still for a couple of minutes. Damian turned his head slowly, looking to that stern look that would send him shivers all the time.

'Calm down stupid body! We're four years old, we're old enough to not be afraid! And it's grandfather we're talking about' he scolded himself internally.

Clearing his throat, he glanced to his grandfather and gulped.

"Yes, grandfather?" he asked as calm as his voice let him.

"Your mother is out. You'll practice the martial arts with me today" he declared.

Damian just nodded his head a few times and got up from the chair to follow his grandfather to the practice room his mother would use to teach him. It was specifically private, so no one but the three of them could enter inside.

Entering inside, they stepped into the middle and made the standing bow, first Damian and then Ra's. Raising their heads, they looked at each other.

It could be seen that Ra's could mostly be hired as a statue and Damian decided to go first, moving his right foot and his right hand with the fingers still towards the stomach of the other. Ra's, with incredibly speed, opened his legs enough to get into a lower position and, moving to his left a little, he avoided the hitting and threw his left arm towards Damian's neck to make him fall. Luckily, Damian was able to bend in time, put his hands on the ground and made a flip, regaining the space he had.

Taking a deep breath and more determined than before, Damian threw himself in the air, directing his feet towards his grandfather's head with a good speed. However, Ra's just moved a couple of centimeters took his legs and directed his body to the floor. He collapsed against the floor and a jolt of pain passed all his back and he hissed, closing his eyes a little. He opened them again noticing Ra's moved to an attack and he rolled to escape the hit just in time. Still, Ra's had him between his legs so he could only make a movement. He took off one of his legs to one side and rotate to make him fall. Ra's opened his eyes in surprise and jumped from the position to avoid it, leaving Damian free from the little cage he had made with the legs.

Damian got up fast but not enough, since his grandfather took him from behind, holding his arms tightly. Knowing he wasn't strong enough to made two of the possible techniques, he directed one of his feet to the nearer heel and pressed with strength. When he noticed Ra's arms pressing less to his body, he directed his elbow to the chest to distance himself.

Breathing hard, he shook his arms a little in an attempt to move the muscles with more ease. The black uniform that he was wearing was sticking into his skin due to the sweat of his body and it was making things more difficult than before. He wouldn't hate it that much if he was doing in other thing that wasn't martial arts with none other than his grandfather. The long sleeves of the uniform were making too much sound in the room for his taste, something that was a problem if he wanted to catch his grandfather by surprise and the thing that he knew less than him and that he couldn't beat him, didn't help a lot.

Raising his eyes again to his opponent, his feet moved to the right trying to make an attack, but he hit the ground before he would even turn his body. He grunted and went to get up but he was stopped with just one foot in his stomach.

"No. You're going against your enemy with pure rage and that disappears with the wind. Emotions will make you lose. You'll never win a fight if you let them control you. Control your rage"

"… Yes, grandfather"

"Now get up again and start everything from the beginning" he said, freeing him.

Damian closed his eyelids for a second and then got up from the ground, looking to his grandfather for a second. He would have hissed for the pain he was feeling in every fiber, but anyone that had been long enough in the League and that used the brain would know that complaining wouldn't help at all; it would make things just worse, if that was possible.

Taking a deep breath, he started the practice all over again, throwing himself to his grandfather to hit him at his right with his left arm. However, he was taken by some part of his clothes and was stopped, almost falling to the ground for the pressure that his grandfather had put; he regained his strength in no time, noticing that he was going slower, meaning that he was losing his strength. And yes, with one moment that his grandfather was able to avoid, he was able to notice his legs and arms like almost jelly, his muscles and his nerves screaming in pain… His brain going slow in the movements of either defense or attack. He was going to fall and nothing could be worse than not lasting what his grandfather expected him to last.

It could be worse, obviously. His grandfather could had made him wear more clothes to make him an easy target and the weather would have gotten the best of him if his grandfather would had done that. These ones, the uniform he was wearing, were soft and light and they were these types of clothes that were made for countries like the one they were in. It was easy to move with them, which was one of the reasons why it was mandatory on the League to wear them: Because getting a job done in that clothes, was an easy subject.

Still… He was still too young and as much as he wanted to last more, he was not going to make it. They had been practicing for at least one hour and a half; it was a mystery how he was alive yet.

Gritting his teeth, he noted his throat tightening and asking for air and he narrowed his eyes. He was at the verge of tears. His flips and turns were slower than before, his movements had become into a mess, with no coordination at all and clumsy… His body was failing him little by little and nor his brain or body were responding to his demands; even if he wanted them to command them to respond to him, they wouldn't.

His grandfather raised his head to look at him, if only a little bit, with that stern look that could freeze and kill a person in a matter of seconds. Damian shivered and felt like he wanted to talk, but couldn't.

"Get on your knees and take off your upper part" his grandfather told him suddenly.

He looked up in a snap and swallowed at seeing a whip in his hands. Slowly, he reached for his upper part and took it off, leaving it in the ground. Glancing his grandfather again, he saw no indulgence or mercy for him and finally, he decided to get on his knees. Gripping himself to not move, he heard him moving in his direction and closed his eyes like not wanting to know the pain he was going to feel for the next couple of weeks.

"Let's see if you learn something this time, Damian. And I want you to count them all" he informed behind his back "Understood?"

"Yes, grandfather"

He heard him making some steps back from him, heard him moving his arm and he closed his eyes with strength.

 **& & As always, comment, favs, follows, etc... Thanks for reading :) If I'm fast, I maybe will have Twisted Turn this weekend (also, if my university professors don't send me anything ¬¬ but, just pray and cross your fingers hahahah)! Have a nice day/week/whatever! &&**


	2. Chapter 2

**& & The request: Something with Damian swimming but not in a pool nor beach or something of the sort. This is what came to my mind&&**

FROZEN MEMORIES

The look his father was giving him was of something between the concern and the disbelief. Like he was deciding if it was weird of him to doubt or if he was just out and not thinking. He cleared his throat, as if trying to make sure he was giving him attention and the head of the boy practically snapped up to his father, fixing his eyes in surprise in his dark figure.

"Robin, we have to get in to save those people in time" he said, as stern and calm as possible "Come on"

"I… I am going, Batman"

He heard the hesitation on his son's voice but decided not to say a thing when seeing his son entering inside the waters of the only river in Gotham. Turning to the scene that they had in place, he started swimming towards the boat that was sinking down, followed by him.

Damian bit at his lip at his hesitation and would have called himself stupid. Assassins didn't doubt, assassins weren't afraid of something so little… Assassins knew better than that… But… It was difficult when all he had, was that memory playing inside his head time and time again.

 _This was crazy. No, scratch that. His mother was crazy. Did she really want him to swim in that freezing cold water?! That was more than madness!_

 _With his neoprene suit already put on, he looked over into the water, seeing his own reflection in a confused state. Not that it wasn't obvious because, let's be honest, even if he would be able to pass it, there was no way that he wouldn't catch a cold or a pneumonia. Actually, the only reason he was going to avoid death was because of the suit; that water would kill him if he would just enter with even normal clothes, not matter how fast he could swim._

 _They had gone to Siberia now that the winter had started, so the water was half ice in some parts but was most of all freezing. If you looked twice, there were parts with ice closer to where he had to start but since it was fragile, a barely move could break it._

 _Behind his back, he could feel his mother fixing her eyes in his little figure and he swallowed hard. Slowly, he bent down to sit on the ground and was going to touch the water of the lake in front of him when he thought it better and shook his head. No. If he was going to get in, better if he did it as fast as possible. Getting up, he took a few steps back and threw himself into the water, the freezing temperature contrasting with his warm skin in just a second._

 _He clenched his teeth, took a deep breath and shivered. Taking his right arm out of the water, he started to move towards the other side of the lake. The water was more than freezing and he wondered how he was moving a muscle at all. But, he guessed that if his mother had requested him to do it, it was then possible to do. Possible, but still a next sentence to death too._

 _He sneezed and his feet hit something that was floating underneath the surface and inside the lake. He instantly got goosebumps the minute he noticed something climbing on his leg and he was about to shriek if he hadn't covered his mouth in time. As hard as he could, he hit with his other leg (the one that was free) the thing that was clinging on his body and finally, he noticed it letting go. Swimming as fast as he could, he tried to get as far away of that area as possible. He almost was freaking out and he wanted to tell his mother about that thing that had perched in his leg, but he feared her reaction._

 _Pursing his lips, he decided to continue swimming to the shore as fast as possible, with the weather and the cold against his muscles. He could notice them tightening and it hurt like hell trying to move them each time._

 _Also, maybe it was his imagination, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the water was getting inside his suit and freezing him faster._

 _Suddenly, something gripping his leg again and this time he was unable to control a yelp when he noticed that thing trying to drown him in the water._

 _"_ _Mother!" he was able to say before his head got inside the cold lake._

 _The freezing water hit every nerve of his neck and he could feel all the coldness even at the tip of his hair. He struggled for some seconds and try to get free of the grip. Bubbles came up and he tried to go higher so he could catch his oxygen since the sudden hit hadn't let him take as much as he would have loved to._

 _Trying to fight with the thing that was drowning him more into the water was incredibly difficult, especially since he was not more than six years old and the size of the hand that have grabbed him had to be of an adult._

 _He was able to get his head outside and took a deep breath before that thing pulled him inside once again. Now with oxygen and his head a bit clearer, he searched inside his neoprene suit a dagger that he had gotten inside one of the long sleeves, taking it out as fast and as careful as he could. He flipped over himself and without a second thought, he stabbed the hand at his ankle as hard as he could. The hand seemed to loosen up a bit but grabbed him strongly. A few bubbles came up and Damian struggled not to scream. Inside the water, he barely saw a thing and he could only relied on his senses, so he went towards his feet, where the person or thing (whatever and whoever it was) had to be. Reaching down, he was able to find what it looked to be the chest of someone and fast, he stabbed there the dagger. Once. Twice. Three times and the hand grabbing him released his ankle._

 _Going up to the surface, he could see blood coming up from down there and he resisted the urge of throwing up. Getting his head out of the water, he took deep breaths and swam as fast as he could to the shore. When reaching it, he put his hands on the cold snow, didn't give a damn about the burned feeling he felt in his palms and got out of there as fast as possible._

 _"_ _Well… you at least got out of the lake, so it's better than nothing. But, you could have done better, Damian" his mother told him, getting near him._

 _"_ _Yes, mother. Forgive me, mother" Damian said, still on his knees in the snow._

 _Talia just hummed before throwing him a small towel and sighed._

 _"_ _Come on. Let's go to the temple. We'll tell your grandfather" she just said._

He shook his head. It hadn't been not even that much but still… the remembrance of something grabbing and pulling him inside the water had stayed in his brain and it was hard to forget the feeling of the moment he sank. He could have pinpointed that staying calm in that situation had been tougher than hurting (or killing, he wasn't sure) that person. Maybe it had been the training he usually received from the League… However, that should have guaranteed him peace of mind by the time he had noticed that hand clinging to his ankle.

Reaching to the boat that could barely be seen, he shook his feelings and decided to concentrate on the mission ahead. After all, that was what he had trained for. His fears could wait one more day.

 **& && One more to go and I'll finish with the requests of the FF person! Sorry for the delay, things have been crazy and the other story goes first soo... yeah, forgive me . Anyway, hope everyone has enjoy it and if anyone has any request, you can ask me on my tumblr (see my profile for this) or by private message and I'll post it in AO3 (mostly because it's easier there) ^^. Thank you everyone for giving favs and follows and I'll see you around :) **

**If you like Batman Comics and stuff, I have a story centered most of all on the Batfamily (Damian and Tim mostly) called "Twisted Turn". Go on and take a look! Have fun! &&&**


End file.
